lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Eggtown
é o quarto episódio da 4ª Temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 21 de Fevereiro de 2008. Sinopse Tempo Real Locke acorda, prepara uns ovos e corta uma fruta. Ele leva o lanche para o Ben, que está preso no porão. Locke comenta que aqueles são os últimos dois ovos na Vila. Ben menospreza Locke por estar se perguntando tão desesperadamente o que ele deveria fazer que ele está vindo pedir ajuda para Ben, o que, nas palavras de Ben, faz o Locke ficar "mais perdido do que ele sempre esteve". Locke diz para Ben que ele sabe o que Ben está tentando fazer e deixa o lugar com a bandeja do lanche. Uma vez do lado de fora, ele joga a comida contra a parede, aparentemente chateado. Enquanto isso, Kate está sentada na varanda tomando café com Claire, quando Sawyer aparece. Claire vai preparar um café para Sawyer, e Sawyer oferece um quarta para Kate na casa dele. Quando ele menciona a possível gravidez de Kate, ela o manda ir embora. Enquanto isso na praia, Jin e Sun estão tentando decidir onde irão morar. Jim menciona Albuquerque (que ele está vendo no mapa) ou Nova York. Sun diz que ele quer "criar o filho dela em casa," em Seoul. Jin lembra Sun que o filho "é deles". Antes de Sun responder, Jack, Daniel, Charlotte e Juliet retornam, e conta para eles que Said e Desmond já haviam saído da ilha com o helicóptero, e que Kate ficou com o Locke. Kate vai até a casa de Locke, e pede para conversar com Miles. Locke diz que não, e que ele não está liderando uma democracia. Kate trapaceia Hurley para que ele conte onde que Miles está preso, e ele pede para que ela não conte. Ela promete que não vai contar, e vai encontrar com Miles na casa do barco. Ea pergunta para Miles se ele sabe quem ela é e o que ela já fez, ele diz que só vai responder se ela o deixar conversar com Ben. Na praia, Juliet pergunta para Jack se ele não deveria tentar outro número no telefone. Sun então pergunta para Jack sobre Sayid, e se ele já conseguiu chegar até o cargueiro. Jack não sabe, mas diz que Locke está errado. Sun então pergunta por que Kate ficou com Locke se ele está errado. Na casa de Sawyer e Hurley, Kate aparece, e eles conversam na cozinha enquanto bebem vinho. Sawyer lembra que Kate tem passado muito tempo com Claire e com Aaron. Kate então pergunta para Sawyer se ele vai ajudá-la a libertar Ben. Sawyer, então, vai para a casa de Locke, primeiramente pedindo pra jogão Gamão, e então contando para ele que Kate quer libertar Ben para que consiga uma conversa com Miles. Eles vão até a casa do barco, mas a encontra vazia. Miles e Kate estão no momento entrando no porão, e Miles vai conversar com Ben. Ele avisa que pode contar ao pessoal do cargueiro que ele está morto, e que pode cuidar de Charlotte, a única que sabe que ele está vivo, se Ben der para ele 3.2 milhões. Miles dá para Ben uma semana. Kate então empurra Miles contra a parede e pergunta o que ele sabe sobre a vida dela. Ele admite que sabe tudo sobre ela. Eles tentam sair, mas Locke e Sawyer aparecem no final da escada. Locke pede Miles, e manda Kate voltar para casa. Kate volta pra casa, e conversa com Claire. Locke aparece, querendo conversar com Kate à sós. Depois de descobrir dela o que Ben e Miles disseram um para o outro, Kate é banida por Locke e ainda diz para ela que ela deveria deixar o lugar ao amanhecer. Kate então vai até Sawyer, que diz que se ela quiser ficar, ele a protegerá de Locke. Eles começam a namorar. De volta pra praia, Daniel e Charllote estão realizando um experimento de memória com o baralho da Dharma. Daniel só consegue lembrar duas das três cartas, e ele sente que não está progredindo. Jack aparece, questionando por quê a linha não está funcionando. Charllote então liga para uma linha de emegência, e pergunta à Regina onde Sayid, Desmond e Frank estão. Regina diz que eles não chegaram ainda, e que ela estava achando que eles ainda estivessem na ilha. Miles ainda está na casa do barco, amarrado. Locke adentra a casa, e ao invés de trazê-lo o café da manhã, coloca uma granada na boca de Miles e puxa o pino, para que a boca de Miles esteja segurando o mecanismo de acionamento da granada. Locke diz então que se ele não falar nada, ou levantar seus dentes, ele estará bem. Locke então o deixa sozinho. Kate acorda na cama de Sawyer, e o acorda com um beijo. Ele diz que entende que "ela não quis ir tão longe ontem à noite" por que "ela estava triste," mas ela o interrompe e ele pensa alto se foi por causa da gravidez. Kate diz que ela tem certeza que não está grávida. Sawyer enfatiza que uma gravidez seria "a pior coisa de todas". Kate então sai do recinto, dando um tapa na cara de Sawyer quando ele diz que ela estará de volta para ele em uma semana, quando tiver brigado com Jack mais uma vez. Flashforwards Kate e seu advogado chegam a um tribunal. Kate está hesitante sobre entrar e pergunta se existe uma entrada pelos fundos. Seu advogado diz que ela vai entrar pela porta da frente com a cabeça levantada. Então Kate coloca um par de óculos escuros, os dois saem do carro e passam por uma multidão de repórteres e protestantes, enquanto o advogado de Kate se recusa a fazer comentários. Dentro do tribunal, a sessão começa e o meirinho lê uma lista das acusações de Kate que incluem fraude, incêndio culposo, assalto e assassinato. Ela se declara inocente, fato que parece surpreender a audiência da corte. O juiz pede para ouvir os argumentos da acusação e a advogada pede para que Kate seja mantida sobre custódia até o fim do julgamento. O advogado de Kate diz que ela não apresenta perigo por ser uma das pessoas mais famosas da América, mas o juiz concorda com a acusação. Mais tarde, Kate e seu advogado se encontram em uma sala de visitas na cadeia. O advogado quer fazer com que o caso seja sobre quem ela é e não sobre o que ela tem feito. Ele pede para que tragam seu filho ao tribunal para conquistar a simpatia do júri, mas Kate se recusa a envolver seu filho no julgamento. Depois de admitir terem sido prejudicados na abertura do julgamento, o advogado de Kate chama um dr. Jack Shephard sem nenhum vestígio de barba para depor. Kate fica visivelmente chocada. Depois de fazer o juramento, Jack diz que conhece Kate porque ele também estava no vôo 815 da Oceanic que caiu em uma ilha no Pacífico Sul. O advogado de Kate pergunta se Jack sabia que ela era uma fugitiva e, se sabia, como soube. Jack responde que não foi o agente federal quem lhe contou, pois ele havia morrido no acidente. Tinha sido Kate quem ,com o passar do tempo, tinha lhe contado sua situação. Jack depois acrescenta que, pelo caráter dela, acreditava que sua situação era um engano. Ele também diz que houveram apenas8 sobreviventes do acidente, nos quais Kate ajudou a chegar na praia, a ficar em segurança e tratou-os com primeiros socorros. De acordo com Jack, Kate foi quem ajudou os sobreviventes. Antes dele poder continuar seu testemunho, Kate o interrompe protestando. A advogada da acusação o interroga com somente uma pergunta: "Você ama a acusada?" Jack responde: "Não, não amo mais." Depois, a mãe de Kate se aproxima dela. Ela pergunta por que Kate não foi vê-la.Kate diz que da última vez que tentou fazer contato com ela, sua mãe gritou e chamou os policiais. A mãe diz que os médicos tem dito que ela tinha "6 meses de vida pelos últimos 4 anos."Ela está perdendo a vontade de testemunhar contra Kate. Kate a estimula a não testemunhar, mas sua mãe insinua que[ não testemunharia] se pudesse ver seu neto. Kate se recusa, dizendo que não quer que sua mãe fique perto de sua criança. De volta à corte, a advogada da acusação discute com seus companheiros advogados e depois vai ver o juiz para dizer a ele que a mãe de Kate não podia testemunhar por causa de um problema de saúde. O juiz declara um recesso. Durante o recesso, a advogada da acusação oferece a Kate a sentença de 4 anos na prisão. O advogado de Kate recusa, dizendo que o júri nunca sentenciaria tempo de cadeia para ela, levando em conta a história heróica e o fato de que ela matou seu pai para salvar sua mãe de um abuso. A acusação oferece, então,um trato de tempo servido mais dez anos de condicional e sem poder sair do estado. Kate aceita antes que seu advogado recuse, dizendo para dar a ela algo para assinar porque ela só quer que tudo aquilo acabe. Ela ainda fala que não vai a lugar algum, pois tem um filho. Quando está saido do tribunal pela porta dos fundos, Kate se dirige a um táxi. Jack, depois de rapidamente sair de sua caminhonete, chama ela. Quando Kate pergunta como ele sabia que ela estaria lá, Jack diz que o advogado dela tinha lhe contado. Ele diz que não achava que era verdade o que tinha dito na corte. Ela sorri e o convida para ir a sua casa para visitar ela e seu filho. Ele recusa o convite, dizendo que tem de voltar ao hospital, mas a convida para tomar um café. Kate diz que entende porque ele não quer vê-lo, mas até que Jack veja seu filho, não haverá " você e eu tomando café." Ela diz para ele ligar para ela se ele alguma hora mudar de idéia. Kate chega em sua grande casa e é bem recebida por uma babá. A babá diz que o bebê de Kate sentiu muito sua falta, mas que agora ele estava dormindo no andar de cima. Kate entra no quarto dele e o garoto de cabelos loiros bem claros é mostrado. O menino acorda, abraça Kate e a chama de "mamãe"; ela o chama de Aaron. Curiosidades Gerais * Shawn Doyle previously worked with Elizabeth Mitchell in the film "Frequency". The film involved time travel where Doyle's character, a serial killer named Jack Shepard, is prevented from killing Mitchell's character. * Day 95 is Christmas Day, 2004 and Day 96 is December 26, 2004 - also the day of the that killed over 225,000 people in 11 surrounding countries. Notas de Produção * Desmond, Michael, e Sayid não apareceram neste episódio. * Este é o nono episódio centrado em Kate. Erros de Gravação * Sawyer sets up the game of backgammon with Locke incorrectly. The column with 3 pieces should be 2 columns away from the median, not 3. * Locke throws the plate of food at the concrete basement wall after leaving Ben. The wall shakes as the plate hits it. * When Sawyer is talking to Kate on the bed after their night together, his hair changes from being down in his face to pulled back in between shots. * Kate was arrested by a federal marshal, faces at least one federal charge (assaulting a federal agent), and is remanded into federal custody; however, according to the court's seal and court officers' uniforms, she is being tried in a California state court. Temas Recorrentes * The episode opens to Locke's eye while he is laying in bed. * Sawyer thinks Kate might be pregnant, although she reveals that she is not. * Kate's mother wants to make peace but Kate tells her to stay away. * Kate's mother wants to see Kate's "son" but Kate refuses. * Sawyer refers to Hurley as "Montezuma.". * Sawyer refers to Miles as "Bruce Lee from the freighter." * Jack lies in court about the number of crash survivors and about events following the crash. * Kate tricks Hurley into revealing Miles' location. * Kate enlists Sawyer to distract Locke while she sets up a meeting between Miles and Ben. * Sawyer tells Kate that she'll be back when she gets mad at Jack again in about a week * Locke has Miles imprisoned in the boathouse. * Locke has Ben imprisoned in his basement. * Kate gives up the right to leave California to stay out of jail. * The Helicopter with Sayid and Desmond hasn't reached the freighter after almost a day. Referências Culturais * : Hurley says "You just totally Scooby Doo'd me". Scooby-Doo is a long-running American animated series about a dog who is easily fooled. * : Hurley is watching this movie when Kate comes over to talk to Sawyer. While it is a clear reference to the cult movie of 1980, in which the main character crosses over into another dimension to be with his muse, it also refers to a famous poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge, about a famous paradise built by Kubla Khan, the leader of the Mongols. Xanadu is also the name of Charles Foster Kane's mansion in "Citizen Kane". *'Satan's Doom': Hurley is playing a piece of music by this Brazilian heavy metal group. Their only cd, Infernal Choice Redemption, was released in 2004. *'The Easter Egg Escapade': this children’s book, by John Michael Williams, was published in 1991. It tells the story of Eggtown, a peaceful village where rabbits and chickens live together in harmony until a band of thieving roosters conspire to steal all of Eggtown’s Easter Eggs. In order to retrieve the eggs, an unlikely group of heroes volunteers to go on the perilous journey. The ending features the redemption of Terrible Timothy Take-It, the leader of the thieving roosters. *'Through the Looking Glass, And What Alice Found There': One of Daniel's playing cards is a Red Queen. * : the book Locke that gives to Ben is this novel by . VALIS is an acronym for Vast Active Living Intelligence System, which is the author's gnostic vision of one aspect of God. Dick's novels often feature protagonists immersed in dissolving or fluctuating realities. ** Notably Dick throughout his life claimed to see ghosts of his twin sister who died five weeks after birth, i.e. "The Bad Twin" ** The edition of VALIS shown in the episode was published by Vintage in 1991. * by is the book Sawyer is reading. The story is about a fugitive who hides on a deserted island somewhere in the South Pacific. * Gamão: Sawyer and Locke play this game at the Barracks. * : Sawyer refers to Hurley as "Montezuma". Montezuma (officially known as Motecuzoma) was the ruler the ruler of the Aztec empire at the beginning of the Spanish conquest of Mexico (1502-1520). Many sources describe him as weak-willed and indecisive. Additionally, in Mexico traveler's diarrhea is often referred to as "Montezuma's Revenge." Sawyer uses this nickname as we hear Hurley flush a toilet. * : Sawyer refers to Miles as "Bruce Lee from the freighter." Bruce Lee (1940-1973) was an American-born martial artist. Nome do Episódio Egg-town is a pejorative term that refers to the days of bartering, during the Great Depression. A traveling salesman would have to barter his candy or tobacco or shoelaces for different commodities. A poor exchange would be for eggs, a relatively common item that is also highly perishable. Nobody wants to trade for eggs from a traveling salesman because they have their own, so the salesman who accepted an egg in exchange was forced to accept a bad deal. Salesmen would use the term like "If I were you I would stay away from Bogart. That's an egg-town." Of course, the lack of trust among salesman was also high, and it was likely that one salesman would lie to another about the quality of a town's customers to keep them for himself. Invariably, the second salesman ventures into Bogart only to find it is truly an egg-town. He is either persuaded to not visit a town that has good customers or is tricked into visiting a town that can only offer eggs. The term "egg-town" represents a deal with undesirable outcomes in either case. References in this episode include: * The inability of Locke to makes any progress with the interrogation of Ben or Miles. * The deal Kate made. She is now forbidden to leave the state and thus can't legally go back to the island for any reason for at least ten years. * The barracks turn out to be Egg-town for Miles; He tries to extort 3.2 million dollars from Ben and ends up with a grenade in his mouth instead. * The episode starts with literal eggs: Locke preparing an omelet breakfast for Ben. He tells Ben these are the last two eggs. * Kate's preoccupation with the chance that she might be pregnant, and the continuing references to her child in the episode's flashforwards. * Locke's inability to establish any communication with Jacob. * Locke kills a chicken (no more eggs). * Kate's decision whether to leave the island and go to jail or remain on the island and die (from her hinted-at pregnancy). Técnicas Literárias *It is revealed that Kate is raising Aaron and calling him her son, despite the fact that Claire is his mother. *Kate mentions that she'd do a terrible job of raising a baby like Aaron, but in the future ends up raising the very child that sparked the topic of conversation. *Kate deceives Locke in order to find out whether it is safe to leave the island or whether she should stay, but when she finds out that it will be dangerous for her to leave (because everyone knows she is wanted), Locke won't let her stay because of the deception. *Ben finds himself being held against his will in his own basement. . * Jin tells Sun he is learning English for her. Sun once learned English so she could get away from Jin. Análise da História *Locke says that his group "isn't a democracy". Kate accuses him of being a "dictator". *Kate and Sawyer talk about a possible pregnancy. *Kate and Sawyer set out on a mission to get Miles and Ben together. *Locke kills a chicken and invites everyone to dinner. * Jack tells Kate he lied when he said he didn't love her. Referência a Episódios *Ben diz que a sua situação actual é semelhante aos "velhos tempos" como referência ao tempo em que esteve capturado na Cisne. . *Ben frustra Locke que o faz atirar os pratos contra a parede com raiva. *Locke uma vez mais joga "gamão", agora contra Sawyer. *Claire ouviu do vidente que era crucial ser ela a criar o filho, e foi Kate que acabou com a criança. Perguntas não respondidas * Por que eles estão mentindo dizendo que houve apenas oito sobreviventes do voo? ** Quais são os oito sobreviventes do vôo de acordo com a história de Jack, um dos 6 da Oceanic? * Por que Kate está falando pras pessoas que Aaron é o seu filho? ** O que aconteceu com Claire? ** Por que Jack não quer ver Aaron? ** Aaron é considerado um dos Oceanic 6? *** Qual é a idade de Aaron no flashforward? * Onde estão Frank, Desmond, Sayid e o corpo de Naomi? * Por que Miles quer exatamente US$3,2 milhões? * Por que Miles acredita que Ben pode pagar os US$3,2 milhões? * Por que Daniel está tendo tanta dificuldade pra se lembrar das três cartas? ** Por que Charlotte considera isso um "progresso"? * Por que Minkowski não está respondendo o telefone do navio? * Por que Sun quer morar na Coréia? * Por que o acordo requer que Kate fique na Califórnia? Links Externos *ABC Primetime Grid * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (02/04/08): PDF Category:Centrado em Kate